Isidoro San Nicolás
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found extra character. , , , |marital = Married (only marriage; until death, ) |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Age = (at the end of the ) |Title = * Prince Consort of Sweden * Centinela Mago (early career) * Auror (mid career) * Head Auror (later career) * #04 on Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists List (at time of death) * Di Trevixo's Deadliest Duellists in History (after death) |Signature = |Died = , , , , , (after being captured by Henrikki Vanhanen, Friðrika Bergström, and Armas Karppinen, was tortured for information before Rika finished him with a , ) |alias = * Isi * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Olive |family = * Pernilla Frystström (wife) * Nereida Frystström (daughter) * Varinia Frystström (daughter) * Severin Frystström (son) * Lupita Acosta (formerly Lupita San Nicolás) (mother) † * Cayetano San Nicolás (father) † * Perpetua Zapatero (née San Nicolás) (younger sister) * Sebastián Zapatero (btother-in-law) † * Ambrosio San Nicolás (younger brother) * Anunciación San Nicolás (née Valencia) (sister-in-law) † * Esteban San Nicolás (younger brother) * Tamara San Nicolás (née Alonso) (sister-in-law) † * Herminio San Nicolás (nephew) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 11", Alicanto feather |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * * ** International Association of Aurors (leader) ** * Ministerio de Magia de Cuba (Cuban Ministry of Magic) ** Mago Centinela División de la Habana (Watch Wizard Division of Havana) ** Auror División de la Cuba (Auror Division of Cuba) * * San Nicolás Family * Acosta Family * Frystström Family |job = * Centinela Mago for the Watch Wizard Division of Havana (1957-1960) * for the Auror Division of Cuba (1960-1970) * at the International Association of Aurors (1970-1989) * at the International Association of Aurors (1989-1998) |hideg = ------------------ }} Isidoro Máximo San Nicolás ( - ) was a -Born born to Cayetano San Nicolás and Lupita Acosta. He grew up between his parents homes after their divorce when he was six. His father lived in , ; this was because he acted as the Chilean ambassador of Cuba, while his mother returned home to , . Isidoro is a member of the San Nicolás Family, the Acosta Family, and the Frystström Family (by marriage). Biography Traits Etymology References Category:International Association of Aurors Category:Castelobruxo Category:Castelobruxo alumni Category:Castelobruxo students Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Cuban Ministry of Magic Category:Auror División de la Habana Category:Ministerio de Magia de Cuba Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:International Confederation of Wizards Auror Category:Head Auror Category:Auror Category:Cuban Auror Category:International Auror Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Spanish Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Cuban National Team Fan Category:Valencia Veela Fan Category:Centinela Mago Category:Watch Wizard Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Acosta Family Category:San Nicolás Family Category:Chileans Category:Chilean Mages Category:Chilean Wizards Category:Chilean Category:Chilean National Team Fan Category:Friðrika's Victims Category:Morð er Morð Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:International Wizarding Police Category:Swedish National Team Fan